tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leatherheads neues Team
Leatherheads neues Team ist eine selbsterfundene Episode Story Die Turtles sehen sich gerade eine Folge Super Robo Mecha Force Five an und essen dabei Pizza, bis auf Mikey. Leo: Was ist denn mit dir los, Mikey? Du hast noch kein Stück gegessen? Mikey: Sorry, aber nachdem was gestern passiert ist, verzichte ich die nächsten Tage mal auf Pizza. Donnie: Wir habens dir doch schon gesagt, Mikey. Das war nur ein Traum. Es gibt keinen Pizzamutanten der uns alle zu Zombies gemacht hat. Raph: Ja, das klingt unrealistisch. Mikey: Bei dem was wir alles erleben, findest du das unrealistisch? Raph: Wow, gutes Arkument. Auf einmal leuchtet die Kraang-Kommunikationskugel auf. Donnie: Leute, ich glaube die Kraang..... Leo: Brauchst nicht weiterreden. Auf zu TCRI Die Turtles steigen in den Shellraiser und machen sich auf zu TCRI wo sie am Anfang das gleiche Spiel wie immer erwartet. Ein paar Kraang vermöbeln dann hochklettern um weitere Kraang zu vermöbeln bis irgendwas unrealistisches passiert.thumb|240px|Die Turtles vermöbeln die Kraang Sie wollen gerade die Tür im obersten Stockwerk öffnen, und dann sehen sie Newtralizer der gegen die Kraang kämpft. Raph: Der will wohl mal wieder irgendne Super-Waffe klauen. Halten wir den auf. Leo: Aber du gehst nicht alleine. Er ist zu stark. Raph: Hey, komm schon. Wir sind jetzt schon 3 Wochen älter. Den mach ich alleine fertig. Auf einmal sehen sie während dem Kampf das als der Newtralizer einen Kraang-Droiden kaputtschlägt den Kraang da rauszieht und auffrisst. Mikey: Igitt. Raph: Der frisst Kraang? Donnie: Wunderts dich? Die einfachsten wissenschaftlichen Formeln können belegen das Kreaturen von anderen Planeten durch den geistigen Willen und das Überleben andere Kreaturen fressen um.... Raph: Oh, hey. Donnie: Was? Raph: Klappe halten. Leo: Ist egal. Wir greifen ein. Die Turtles stürzen sich alle auf Newtralizer werden aber leider auch von den Kraang attackiert sodass Mikey und Donnie gegen die Kraang kämpfen und Raph und Leo gegen Newtralizer. Als Donnie und Mikey die Kraang vermöbelt haben kommen sie Leo und Raph zur Hilfe und der Newtralizer muss sich nun schwer gegen alle 4 Turtles tun bis er plötzlich Verstärkung bekommt. Es ist Tiger Claw, der angeflogen kommt und auf Leo landet und dann auf die anderen Turtles schießt. Leo steigt aber mit einem Abwehrmanöver auf und ringt Tiger Claw zu Boden. Raph: Tiger Claw? Mikey: Cooler Name. Hab ich ihm ja auch gegeben. Donnie: Nein, hast du nicht. Mikey: Hätt ich aber gemacht wenn er den Namen nicht schon gehabt hätte. Raph: Das ist jetzt egal. Aber wie bist du aus der Dimension X gekommen? Tiger Claw: Ich hatte hilfe von meinen 2 neuen Partnern. Mikey: Na toll. Doppelte Feinde, doppeltes Problem. Wieso habt ihr euch verbündet? Ihr habt nichts gemeinsam. Er ist ein Alien und du ein Tigermutant. Newtralizer: Aber das ist der einzige Unterschied. Wir sehen uns sehr ähnlich. Wir stehen beide auf Waffen. Wir hassen euch beide, und wir werden euch jetzt beide vernichten. Leo: Moment. Tiger Claw hat gesagt 2 neue Partner. Wer ist der andere? Leatherhead tritt vor. Tiger Claw: Na er hier. Turtles: LEATHERHEAD? Mikey: Du bist zurück, und hast uns verraten??? Leatherhead: Ja bin ich und was meinst du? Mikey: Das sind unsere Erzfeinde. Vorsicht die sind gefährlich. Hilf uns sie zu erledigen. Leatherhead: Wartet mal, ihr seit Erzfeinde? Und für wenn soll ich jetzt kämpfen? Raph: FÜR UNS! Die sind böse. Leatherhead: Aber sie haben mir aus der Dimension X geholfen. Leo: Und wenn schon. Die sind böse. Leatherhead (denkt nach): Oh man. Zwickmüle. Ich enthalte mich und verschwinde. Mikey: Bitte sagt mir das ich gerade träume. Tiger Claw: Leider nicht. Egal, wir machen euch auch alleine fertig. Der Kampf beginnt und da sich die Turtles nun der vereinten Kampfkraft und Waffentechnologie von Newtralizer und Tiger Claw stellen müssen sie schließlich den Rückzug antreten. Zuhause bei den Turtles: Mikey: Ich kanns nicht glauben das Leatherhead uns verraten hat. Raph: Er hat uns nicht verraten. Er hat sich enthalten. Mikey: Schon klar. Aber wie konnte er nur keine Entscheidung treffen bei DIESER Auswahl. Splinter: Ich verstehe deine Situation, Michelangelo. Ich hatte auch mal einen sehr guten Freund, aber er hat sich geändert. Mittlerweile hat er mir meine Frau genommen, meine Tochter gestohlen und ist mein Todfeind. Mikey: Wollen sie sagen das könnte auch auf mich und Leatherhead zutreffen. Splinter: Ja und nein. Du musst dir sehr gut überlegen ob du ihm vertrauen kannst. Verlass dich auf deine Instinkte. Raph: Die Worte Instinkte, überlegen und Mikey in einem Satz bedeutet nie was gutes. Tiger Claw kommt gerade mit seinen neuen Partnern im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans an wo er Shredder und Fishface begegnet. Shredder: Tiger Claw. Du bist zurück. Fishface: Das ist ja äähm TOLL. Hehe, ja. Da felt mir ein is hab nochwas zu tun. Adios Shredder: Und wer sind die beiden hinter dir. Tiger Claw: Das sind meine neue Kollegen Meister Shredder. Newtralizer und Leatherhead. Sie haben mir geholfen aus der Dimension X zu fliehen, in der ich übrigends gefangen war. Sie können uns helfen das Böse zu verbreiten und diese dämlichen Turtles zu vernichten (Leatherhead schaut sehr nachdenklich als er das hört) Shredder: Sehr intressant. (Zeigt auf Newtralizer und Leatherhead) Euch beide würde ich gern etwas näher kennenlernen. Tiger Claw du nimmst dir ein paar Foot Bots sowie Xever und begibst dich auf Turtlesuche. Tiger Claw: Ja, Meister Shredder. Newtralizer: Aber ich will auch mit. Shredder: Nein, du bleibst erst mal hier und.... Newtralizer: Ich der große Newtralizer werde die Turtles vernichten. Und in meinem Kampf mit ihnen gibt es keine Pausen. (Er verschwindet) Shredder: Er ist entschlossen, will die Turtles vernichten und hat gute Bewaffnung. Der Typ gefällt mir. Tiger Claw macht sich mit Fishface und den Foot Bots auf Turtles-Suche und Newtralizer geht seinen eigenen Weg. Nach einer langen Suche geben Tiger Claw, Fishface und die Foot Bots auf und wollen es am nächsten Tag nochmal versuchen. Tiger Claw: Okay. Heute zeigen sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Gehen wir. Fishface: Wir können doch noch nist aufgeben. Wir suchen weiter. Tiger Claw dreht sich zu Fishface um der sofort Angst bekommt. Fishface: Ähm, is meine. Gehen wir. Du bist der Boss, aber plötzlich sieht Tiger Claw etwas. Es sind April und Casey die gerade über die Häuser der Stadt ziehen. Tiger Claw: Hey, wer sind die beiden. Die kommen mir bekannt vor. Fishface: Das sind 2 Verbündete der Turtles. Tiger Claw: Dann sind wir wohl doch noch nicht fertig. Angriff Tiger Claw, Fishface und die Foot Bots stellen sich vor April und Casey. Casey: Oh nein. Der Foot Clan. April: Du erledigst diesen Tiger-Typen und den Fisch und ich die anderen. Casey: Okay. GOONGALA (Will mit seinem Hockeyschläger Tiger Claw schlagen, der schnappt sich aber den Stock von Casey und verpasst ihm einen Prankenhieb. Tiger Claw: Dämlicher Menschenwicht. Denkst du könntest den großen Tiger Claw besiegen. (Fesselt ihn) April kämpft in einem ziemlich ausgeglichenem Kampf gegen 3 Foot Bots bis Fishface kommt und April fesselt. Dann nehmen sie die beiden mit. Die Turtles hören gerade mit einer Trainingsübung auf als Donnie eine SMS von April auf seinem T-Phone bekommt. SMS: Hilfe, Shredders Leute haben mich und Casey gefangen genommen. Donnie: Oh, nein. April ist in Gefahr. Wir müssen sie retten. Leo: Aber wir müssen auch Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Das könnte eine Falle sein. Plötzlich kommt der Newtralizer am Turtlesversteck an. Newtralizer: Jetzte habe ich euch Turtles gefunden, und werde euch vernichten. Raph: Ach ja. Aber du hast da leider 1 Problem. Splinter ist gerade auch hier, und der wird dich fertig machen. Leo: Schon vergessen? Splinter hat gerade mit seiner Meditierstunde begonnen. Und da kriegt ihn niemand so leicht raus. Raph: 1 STUNDE??? UND DAS AUSGERECHNET JETZT????? Klischeehafter gehts wirklich nicht. Der Newtralizer greift die Turtles an und ein wilder Kampf beginnt. Donnie: Wir müssen April retten. Leo: Wir müssen vorher den Newtralizer umbringen. Er kennt unser Versteck. Donnie: Na schön. Bleibt zurück. Das krieg ich alleine hin. Mikey: WAS? Donnie greift Newtralizer an und kämpft nun alleine mit ihm aber schlägt sich ganz gut. Donnie: Ihr rettet April und Casey. Ich komm schon klar. Und dann gehen Leo, Raph und Mikey. 1 Minute später wird Donnie aber zu Boden geringt, aber anstatt ihn zu vernichten geht er zurück zu Shredders Hauptquartier. Dort warten Tiger Claw, Fishface und Leatherhead auf die Turtles mit den gefesselten April und Casey. Shredder ist nicht da, da er sich noch mit Steranko trifft. Die Turtles kommen rein. Zuerst kommen die Foot Bots die gegen sie kämpfen, aber keine große Herausforderung für die Turtles dastellen. Mikey rennt auf Tiger Claw zu, wird aber vorher von Leatherhead abgefangen, und weggeworfen. Mikey: LEATHERHEAD, WAS TUST DU DA? Leatherhead: Tut mir leid, Michelangelo. Aber das ist jetzt mein Team. Mikey muss jetzt zu seinem Bedauern gegen Leatherhead kämpfen. Raph kämpft gegen Fishface und Leo will April und Casey retten, wird aber von Tiger Claw angegriffen mit dem er jetzt alleine klar kommen muss. Plötzlich kommt noch Newtralizer rein und greift ebenfalls Leo an. Leo muss sich jetzt gegen Newtralizer und Tiger Claw behaupten, wo er überhaupt keine Chance sieht. Beim Kampf gegen Mikey ringt Leatherhead ihn zu Boden und als Mikey glaubt er wird jetzt vernichtet, flüstert Leatherhead ihm zu: Hey. Ich bin auf eurer Seite. Mikey: Echt? Leatherhead: Ja, ich hab nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um diese Freaks anzugreifen. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich lasse euch für diese Schurken im Stich? Mikey: Hurra, ich wusste du würdest nie für die kämpfen. Leo liegt nun auf dem Boden und Newtralizer will ihn mit seiner Layserkanone vernichten, aber dann sagt Tiger Claw: Nein. Wir sollen sie nicht töten, sondern nur als Köder für Splinter auslegen. Bewehl von Shredder. Newtralizer: NIEMAND BEFEHLT MIR IRGENDWAS! ICH BIN MEIN EIGENER BOSS! Tiger Claw: Tja, Shredder hat aber das Sagen, und er sagt wir sollen sie nicht vernichten. Newtralizer: NIEMAND BEFEHLT MIR IRGENDWAS! (greift Tiger Claw an und die beiden kämpfen jetzt) Tiger Claw: Was ist mit dir los? Donnie kommt plötzlich auch dazu. Donnie: Das kann ich erklären. Bei meinem Kampf gegen Newtralizer hat er etwas Haut verloren, die ich analysiert hab und anscheinend gehört Newtralizer einer kriegerischen Spezies an, die sich von niemandem was befehlen lassen und so herrisch sind das sie einen ganzen Planeten erobern wollen. Leo: Ach wirklich (überlegt sich einen Plan) Da Newtralizer und Tiger Claw nun miteinander beschäftigt sind befreit Leo, April und Casey wäherend Donnie und Raph, Fishface besiegen. Dann treffen sich die Turtles, April, Casey und Leatherhead vor den kämpfenden Newtralizer und Tiger Claw. Mikey: Wie ist der Plan Leo? Leo: Wir greifen alle Tiger Claw an. Raph: Wirklich? Leo: Vertrau mir. Sie greifen Tiger Claw an und besiegen ihn bis nur noch Newtralizer vor ihnen steht. Leo: Donnie, was hast du nochmal über Newtralizers Spezies gesagt? Donnie: Sie sind kriegerisch, befolgen keine Bewehle ach ja und lassen sich nicht gern beleidigen. Leo: Aha, Hey. Newtralizer. Die Kraang sagen du bist ein totsles Weichei und du könntest ihren Planeten nicht alleine erobrern. Newtralizer: Ach ja. Denen zeig ichs. Ich erobere ihren Planet ganz allein. Raph: Gut. Dann geh zu TCRI. Das Portal führt dich zur Dimension X. Und Newtralizer geht, und die Turtles gehen nach Hause und feiern. Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher